Blazblue Crack V2
by The Original Ragna Terumi
Summary: The Cast of Blazblue and Misogi with his bros and chicks- Misogi: Hey everybody. I'm uber excited for this, anyway it's a irl sorta thing. What goes o here actually happens to us, in real life. I.E I just cut the author-sama off to speak on my own.
1. Chapter 1

Blaz Blue Crack

Aothor's Note: **This is in the present (( like irl, I mean exactly irl. [they'll be RPing and talking.] ))and with the version on the cast of BB that I have. I know little about CP, so…I can say nothing more but this is going to be vanilla. One odd thing that happened is that Arakune/Rotto Carmine's soul scientifically possessed a human and overrode his personality. The most benevolent thing that happened is Maylord Hazama and Maylord the late Yuki Terumi's influence has effect and affected all. Including myself. Also albeit I am a yaoi/bara author this in terms of 'le Bangity' is*coughs* for the most part *coughs* Maylord HazamaxMaylady Nine. Lastly…Rated M swearing is going to happen and I am physic, Maylord Hazama told me once ''Luke, everyone in Blazblue is telepathic/clairaudient'' So if parts are missing like dialogue or actions, the OCs/Canons have already resolved whatever occurred. Including cast members: Jin Kiaragi, Arakune-hime, Arakune-bot, most other OCs from BB and my OC married for Makoto Nanaya, Swotoi Swotoi.** **Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue or anything, not even the food presented here. Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works.**

Chapter One: Don't ask Maylord Hazama What Happened To Mr. Rogers.

Maylord Hazama is cooking in the kitchen and Maylady Nine is watching him from the door ''Haz. What are you cooking now?'' She asked curiously.  
>Hazama looked into the pot. ''Pumpkin soup, baby doll.'' He said flirting.<br>After cringing Maylady Nine blinked. ''Please don't call me a Murakoto Unit.''Maylady Nine asked.  
>''Well <em>sorry"<em> Maylord Hazama.  
>Seven checking the mailbox outside, ''Hm.'' He shuffled through the mail, noting the names.<br>''Where the hell is Hazako?'' Ragna asked curiously.  
>the gender-swapped version of Maylord Hazama and Maylord Yuki coughed. ''I'm holding Jin back.'' Maylady Hazako said.<br>''But Brother, I must play with-"  
>Ragna threw a book at Jin's face.<p>

(( Ragna: fucking horny douche. *gets back to the story* ))  
>Carl walked into the kitchen. ''Ah, Maylord Hazama may I-oh god my eyes!'' Carl he ran out into the living room screamed blushing.<p>

(( Carl Clover: o.o Oh my god, it is so horrible, I still hear them…The Squishy Noises. I..Must go..But first due to Maylord Hazama's influence Rachel and Saya are speaking like _normal_ girls. *gets back to the RP and locks himself in his room.* ))  
>''JIN WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!'' Ragna asked shocked at what he is seeing.<br>''Mew.'' Rachel said, reluctantly wearing a dress that labels her as hardcore 'shota-roricon''

(( Ragna Of The Six Heros: Luke change the fucking rating. My nose is bleeding! ))  
>Ragna still had a nosebleed. "Dude I have a wife, come on!''<p>

(( Ragna: Hey, it's Ragna again, uh… ' ' there are a lot of people, all happy trolls in here, including Daggertail100's Tsubaki so, yeah I have a child wife, and Arakune is a rap star…*shivers and walks away* Arakune-bot just told me he possessed someone and is human neow. ))  
>''Satan-senapi I'm gonna hid in a hole.'' Ragna swore as he dug a grave for himself and layed down it in. ''Just until my l-shit I'm doomed even in the astral.'' Ragna closed his eyes and swore. ''Fck it. I'm staying here.'' He said thinking lewd things.<p>

(( Bang: *passionetly opens is mouth to speak, but it whaked by Maylady Nine.* *normally* I Bang Shishigami Defender of Truth, Justice, and MLP.''  
>Cutting Bang off Luke walked in the kitchen and made an annoucment on the intercom. "So yeah, I'm gonna sop typing now.'' He informed them.<p>

(( Karuga with Azarel: Much has happened, we'll catch ya next time! Also

Bang is a hentai. ))


	2. Chapter 2: It's Just Me Again - ML Haz

Maylord Hazama: I want to check the reviews first, but *puts his arm around Nine* Nine and I have been talking for-moves over-  
>Jubei: *is about to speak until I heard Lunas, and the rest of the Trinity speak.* ''Well…I feeling really uncomfortable. I'm gonna go lay down. After some more soup…With a few others. Have a good one ya'll.'' *leaves the family room*<p>

Kazuma: So yeah ab *puffs his cheeks* Okay so we did tell you in the last post…Due to the fact that Hazzy's *lies* inane *stops lying* he had influenced and persuades everyone-telepthically at most-to accept Maylord Yuki's last name.

Nine/Phanthom/Konoe: *pats the author comfortingly* In addition to seemingly random Canons excuse me…Okay…I'm back…I mean we're back, Phanton is one of my characters, just like Hakumen Terumi is one of Jinny The Kisaragi's Characters/charis. Maylord Hazama and I have talked and thought about it and we're going to have a …child.

Kokonoe: Goddamn all to each and every father fucking hell. Mother that's gonna be an awful nine-no pun intended-months.

Celica: *pops from being over zealous* OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. I GET…To be an auntie.

Maylord Hazama: *fake coughs* grandma Terumi.

Grandpa Terumi: She's a little bit busy atm, nephew.

Maylady Hazako: But he's your grandson.

Grandpa Terumi: Meh.

Maylady Nine: Well I'm really happy, now if you excuse us, Maylord Hazama and I, Nine are gonna…Get busy.

Lunas/Senas/Plats: ^'^ See you in the next episode! *waves goodbye* Oh yeah, our Senas are totally out of the corset. And Tao is smart!

Taokaka: Thank you, you nine. I am also a lesbian. *thinks about LitchixTsuabkixthe girls of sector seven*

Torakaka: …Uhm I'm a little bit disturbed…So we can also read minds, where our dear Luke-kun forgot to mention.

Hakumen Terumi: *has had his mask off since last Christmas/Yule* …So…Maylord Hazama would you please, that the lightling blue condom off?

Luke Terumi: I'M GOING TO DO MY HOMEWORK! AND MAKE MONEY! *ends this episode or so I thought*

Halley Terumi: …I don't think the is safe, but Nine is also go-

Maylady Nine: *jumps up like a chibi and hits her in the head* Duh…Fugly, of course I have- *shivers from hearing Kokonoe*

Maylord Hazama: Hm. Nevermind about the reviews. I'm going to look at regular porn online. *stays on the computer and presses play* Damnit I''m clicking the screen with my fingers-I mean thumbs but it's not working. *clicks on the play option* There we go.


	3. Chapter 3

Maylord Hazama: I want to check the reviews first, but *puts his arm around Nine* Nine and I have been talking for-moves over-  
>Jubei: *is about to speak until I heard Lunas, and the rest of the Trinity speak.* ''Well…I feeling really uncomfortable. I'm gonna go lay down. After some more soup…With a few others. Have a good one ya'll.'' *leaves the family room*<p>

Kazuma: So yeah ab *puffs his cheeks* Okay so we did tell you in the last post…Due to the fact that Hazzy's *lies* inane *stops lying* he had influenced and persuades everyone-telepthically at most-to accept Maylord Yuki's last name.

Nine/Phanthom/Konoe: *pats the author comfortingly* In addition to seemingly random Canons excuse me…Okay…I'm back…I mean we're back, Phanton is one of my characters, just like Hakumen Terumi is one of Jinny The Kisaragi's Characters/charis. Maylord Hazama and I have talked and thought about it and we're going to have a …child.

Kokonoe: Goddamn all to each and every father fucking hell. Mother that's gonna be an awful nine-no pun intended-months.

Celica: *pops from being over zealous* OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. I GET…To be an auntie.

Maylord Hazama: *fake coughs* grandma Terumi.

Grandpa Terumi: She's a little bit busy atm, nephew.

Maylady Hazako: But he's your grandson.

Grandpa Terumi: Meh.

Maylady Nine: Well I'm really happy, now if you excuse us, Maylord Hazama and I, Nine are gonna…Get busy.

Lunas/Senas/Plats: ^'^ See you in the next episode! *waves goodbye* Oh yeah, our Senas are totally out of the corset. And Tao is smart!

Taokaka: Thank you, you nine. I am also a lesbian. *thinks about LitchixTsuabkixthe girls of sector seven*

Torakaka: …Uhm I'm a little bit disturbed…So we can also read minds, where our dear Luke-kun forgot to mention.

Hakumen Terumi: *has had his mask off since last Christmas/Yule* …So…Maylord Hazama would you please, that the lightling blue condom off?

Luke Terumi: I'M GOING TO DO MY HOMEWORK! AND MAKE MONEY! *ends this episode or so I thought*

Halley Terumi: …I don't think the is safe, but Nine is also go-

Maylady Nine: *jumps up like a chibi and hits her in the head* Duh…Fugly, of course I have- *shivers from hearing Kokonoe*

Maylord Hazama: Hm. Nevermind about the reviews. I'm going to look at regular porn online. *stays on the computer and presses play* Damnit I''m clicking the screen with my fingers-I mean thumbs but it's not working. *clicks on the play option* There we go.


	4. Chapter 4

Maylord Hazama: I want to check the reviews first, but *puts his arm around Nine* Nine and I have been talking for-moves over-  
>Jubei: *is about to speak until I heard Lunas, and the rest of the Trinity speak.* ''Well…I feeling really uncomfortable. I'm gonna go lay down. After some more soup…With a few others. Have a good one ya'll.'' *leaves the family room*<p>

Kazuma: So yeah ab *puffs his cheeks* Okay so we did tell you in the last post…Due to the fact that Hazzy's *lies* inane *stops lying* he had influenced and persuades everyone-telepthically at most-to accept Maylord Yuki's last name.

Nine/Phanthom/Konoe: *pats the author comfortingly* In addition to seemingly random Canons excuse me…Okay…I'm back…I mean we're back, Phanton is one of my characters, just like Hakumen Terumi is one of Jinny The Kisaragi's Characters/charis. Maylord Hazama and I have talked and thought about it and we're going to have a …child.

Kokonoe: Goddamn all to each and every father fucking hell. Mother that's gonna be an awful nine-no pun intended-months.

Celica: *pops from being over zealous* OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. I GET…To be an auntie.

Maylord Hazama: *fake coughs* grandma Terumi.

Grandpa Terumi: She's a little bit busy atm, nephew.

Maylady Hazako: But he's your grandson.

Grandpa Terumi: Meh.

Maylady Nine: Well I'm really happy, now if you excuse us, Maylord Hazama and I, Nine are gonna…Get busy.

Lunas/Senas/Plats: ^'^ See you in the next episode! *waves goodbye* Oh yeah, our Senas are totally out of the corset. And Tao is smart!

Taokaka: Thank you, you nine. I am also a lesbian. *thinks about LitchixTsuabkixthe girls of sector seven*

Torakaka: …Uhm I'm a little bit disturbed…So we can also read minds, where our dear Luke-kun forgot to mention.

Hakumen Terumi: *has had his mask off since last Christmas/Yule* …So…Maylord Hazama would you please, that the lightling blue condom off?

Luke Terumi: I'M GOING TO DO MY HOMEWORK! AND MAKE MONEY! *ends this episode or so I thought*

Halley Terumi: …I don't think the is safe, but Nine is also go-

Maylady Nine: *jumps up like a chibi and hits her in the head* Duh…Fugly, of course I have- *shivers from hearing Kokonoe*

Maylord Hazama: Hm. Nevermind about the reviews. I'm going to look at regular porn online. *stays on the computer and presses play* Damnit I''m clicking the screen with my fingers-I mean thumbs but it's not working. *clicks on the play option* There we go.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaz Blue Crack

Aothor's Note: **This is in the present (( like irl, I mean exactly irl. [they'll be RPing and talking.] ))and with the version on the cast of BB that I have. I know little about CP, so…I can say nothing more but this is going to be vanilla. One odd thing that happened is that Arakune/Rotto Carmine's soul scientifically possessed a human and overrode his personality. The most benevolent thing that happened is Maylord Hazama and Maylord the late Yuki Terumi's influence has effect and affected all. Including myself. Also albeit I am a yaoi/bara author this in terms of 'le Bangity' is*coughs* for the most part *coughs* Maylord HazamaxMaylady Nine. Lastly…Rated M swearing is going to happen and I am physic, Maylord Hazama told me once ''Luke, everyone in Blazblue is telepathic/clairaudient'' So if parts are missing like dialogue or actions, the OCs/Canons have already resolved whatever occurred. Including cast members: Jin Kiaragi, Arakune-hime, Arakune-bot, most other OCs from BB and my OC married for Makoto Nanaya, Swotoi Swotoi.** **Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue or anything, not even the food presented here. Blazblue belongs to Arc System Works.**

Chapter One: Don't ask Maylord Hazama What Happened To Mr. Rogers.

Maylord Hazama is cooking in the kitchen and Maylady Nine is watching him from the door ''Haz. What are you cooking now?'' She asked curiously.  
>Hazama looked into the pot. ''Pumpkin soup, baby doll.'' He said flirting.<br>After cringing Maylady Nine blinked. ''Please don't call me a Murakoto Unit.''Maylady Nine asked.  
>''Well <em>sorry"<em> Maylord Hazama.  
>Seven checking the mailbox outside, ''Hm.'' He shuffled through the mail, noting the names.<br>''Where the hell is Hazako?'' Ragna asked curiously.  
>the gender-swapped version of Maylord Hazama and Maylord Yuki coughed. ''I'm holding Jin back.'' Maylady Hazako said.<br>''But Brother, I must play with-"  
>Ragna threw a book at Jin's face.<p>

(( Ragna: fucking horny douche. *gets back to the story* ))  
>Carl walked into the kitchen. ''Ah, Maylord Hazama may I-oh god my eyes!'' Carl he ran out into the living room screamed blushing.<p>

(( Carl Clover: o.o Oh my god, it is so horrible, I still hear them…The Squishy Noises. I..Must go..But first due to Maylord Hazama's influence Rachel and Saya are speaking like _normal_ girls. *gets back to the RP and locks himself in his room.* ))  
>''JIN WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!'' Ragna asked shocked at what he is seeing.<br>''Mew.'' Rachel said, reluctantly wearing a dress that labels her as hardcore 'shota-roricon''

(( Ragna Of The Six Heros: Luke change the fucking rating. My nose is bleeding! ))  
>Ragna still had a nosebleed. "Dude I have a wife, come on!''<p>

(( Ragna: Hey, it's Ragna again, uh… ' ' there are a lot of people, all happy trolls in here, including Daggertail100's Tsubaki so, yeah I have a child wife, and Arakune is a rap star…*shivers and walks away* Arakune-bot just told me he possessed someone and is human neow. ))  
>''Satan-senapi I'm gonna hid in a hole.'' Ragna swore as he dug a grave for himself and layed down it in. ''Just until my l-shit I'm doomed even in the astral.'' Ragna closed his eyes and swore. ''Fck it. I'm staying here.'' He said thinking lewd things.<p>

(( Bang: *passionetly opens is mouth to speak, but it whaked by Maylady Nine.* *normally* I Bang Shishigami Defender of Truth, Justice, and MLP.''  
>Cutting Bang off Luke walked in the kitchen and made an annoucment on the intercom. "So yeah, I'm gonna sop typing now.'' He informed them.<p>

(( Karuga with Azarel: Much has happened, we'll catch ya next time! Also

Bang is a hentai. ))


End file.
